Close to you
by Sakura7 keiko
Summary: E foi de repente que ela percebeu o quanto ele tinha mudado, e o quanto ela necessitava dele. NaruSaku.


Naruto não me pertence, eu sei, mas poco importa o gaara-kun eh meu!

Fic bem bobinha com a música dos The Carpenter - Close to you. NaruSaku. Não é meu casal favorito, mas me deu um ataque de momento e eu não resisti!

* * *

**Close to you**

**Por que os pássaros repentinamente aparecem  
Toda vez que você está próximo?  
**

Ele não era mais o mesmo. Ele era mais forte agora, mais inteligente, mais rápido, mais bonito. E ela sabia disso.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan, você está bem?" Voltou os olhos pra ele. Agora com seus 18 anos, ele se parecia tanto com o ex hokage Minato. Os cabelos estavam um pouco mais compridos, e os olhos azuis ressaltavam-se na pele alva do rapaz.

"S-sim Naruto. Vamos continuar." Ela disse meio tímida, se perguntando o que estava acontecendo consigo. Admirar o loiro não era costume pra ela, bem nos últimos 8 meses estava sendo. Era impossível pra ela olhar pra ele e não imaginar como seria ter ele tocando-a. Se repreendia por esses pensamentos. Eram impróprios, muito impróprios.

"Hum, você não parece bem, isso é por causa do Teme? Não se preocupe Sakura-chan, eu vou cumprir minha promessa!" Ele não disse aquilo com um ar alegre. Na verdade disse de um jeito bem triste, era apaixonado pela amiga, foi a vida toda. Mas não queria ver ela triste.

"Não se preocupe comigo Naruto. Apenas vamos continuar." Disse Sakura se preparando para atacar o amigo que logo defendeu dos ataques dela. Treinos estavam ocupando as horas extras dos dois.

Sakura sempre arrumava um tempo pra ficar treinando com ele depois dos turnos no hospital, e ele fazia o mesmo após descansar das missões da ANBU.

Após alguns minutos Sakura já estava no chão, Naruto se aproximou e recebeu uma rasteira da rosada, logo caiu ao seu lado.

"É você está melhor." Ele disse sorrindo pra ela. Ela apenas sorriu olhando para o céu. Ele fez o mesmo.

"Está um belo dia, não é Naruto?" Ele olhou pra ela que continuava olhando o céu. Ele achava ela a garota mais linda de Konoha, e de todo o mundo. Daria tudo pra poder abraça-la, sentir lábios dela sob os seus. Mas tinha certeza de que era apenas um sonho.

"Sim Sakura." Repentinamente um pequeno passarinho amarelo pousou na mão do rapaz. Ele ergueu a mão delicadamente vendo a pequena ave. Ela era estranha, qualquer outra já teria voado. Escutou um riso vindo da companheira. "Parece que os pássaros gostam de mim."

"Eles só quer ficar perto de você" _Exatamente como eu. _Completou em pensamento. Fechou os olhos com ódio de si mesma, como podia pensar aquilo?

Sakura sentiu Naruto pegar sua mão, o toque fez sua pele ficar como brasa. Por que se sentia daquele jeito? Naruto tentava passar o pequeno bichinho para as mãos da amiga. Mas antes que pudesse, a garota se esquivou fazendo o pássaro voar.

"Eu preciso ir." Disse antes de desaparecer correndo.

**Por que as estrelas descem do céu  
Toda vez que você passa?**

Já fazia uma semana que não via Naruto. Depois daquele treino, os dois não se falaram mais, e ela se remoia em pensamento. Não devia ter saído daquele jeito. Mas se ele soubesse o efeito que cada toque fazia nela, oh ele entenderia.

Deitou-se na cama, ainda pensando nele, se lembrou vagamente de Sasuke, ainda sentia falta dele, queria que ele voltasse. Mas não era o mesmo que ela sentia pelo loiro. Mal agüentava uma semana sem falar com ele, já sentia o coração apertado de pensar que talvez ficasse mais alguns dias sem vê-lo. Precisava dele perto. Não queria mais negar aquilo, ela queria ele por perto. Muito perto.

Escutou o barulho de pedras na sua janela, abriu de vagar pra não ser atingida. Sentiu o coração bater mais forte assim que reconheceu a figura no jardim da casa.

"Naruto, o que faz aqui? É tarde, devia estar em casa." Na verdade, ela não queria que ele estivesse em nenhum outro lugar a não ser ali.

"Desce." Ele pediu, ela não pensou duas vezes antes de obedecer.

Ela estava apenas com uma camisola branca e um robe por cima. Linda como sempre, como ele desejava ser Sasuke em horas como essa.

"O que faz aqui Naruto? Não é hora pra treinar."

"Eu sei, não quero treinar, fiquei preocupado com você. Da ultima vez, você tava estranha. Na verdade, você vem agindo assim faz tempo. Ta acontecendo alguma coisa Sakura?" Naruto parecia um tanto angustiado.

A garota encarou o chão. "Não tem nada não. É só muita coisa pra fazer, você sabe!"

"Hum." Naruto parecia embaraçado, nervoso. "Vamos jantar. Eu e você, eu conheço um lugar. Vem." Ele já puxava a mão dela.

"Espere Naruto."

"O que foi?"

"Eu to de camisola." Ela sorriu constrangida.

"Hum, tudo bem, você tem, hum, 2 minutos."

Sakura sorriu e saiu correndo pra casa. Escolheu uma saia branca até os joelhos rodada de um tecido leve, e uma blusinha verde com decote em V, uma rasteira e fez uma trança no cabelo.

"Você ta linda" Sakura sorriu diante do elogio, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem com toda certeza estava corada.

"Aonde nós vamos? Me deixe adivinhar, comer Ramen." Disse Sakura brincando.

"Na verdade não, já que você não aprecia a maravilha que é o ramen como eu, eu vou te levar comer sushi."

Sakura sabia que ele não gostava de sushi. E ao contrario do que ele achava, ela gostava sim de ramen.

"Não Naruto, eu quero que você me leve comer ramen, eu estou com vontade. Mas claro, se você não se importar."

"É claro que eu não me importo." Como ele poderia?

A comida estava ótima, os dois conversavam animadamente, Kakashi apareceu por lá com seu exemplar novo de Icha Icha paradise. Ofereceu o velho emprestado pra Naruto, mas esse recusou lógico apenas porque Sakura estava junto. Naruto fez questão de pagar a conta e Sakura agradeceu dizendo que não era necessário.

Naruto estava levando Sakura pra casa. Quando pegou sua mão de leve dessa vez, ela olhou tímida pra ele, mas não retirou a mão dessa vez, os dois sentiram aquela eletricidade percorrer seus corpos, Naruto apontou para o céu. E Sakura viu uma estrela caindo. Elas queriam estar perto dele, assim como ela.

"Faça um pedido." Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a tremer um pouco. Fechou os olhos e desejou que ele ficasse perto dela pra sempre.

"NARUTO-KUN" Sakura escutou o grito quase ensurdecedor de uma garota que aparentava ter uns 2 anos a menos que ela e cabelos castanhos. A menina correu e abraçou o loiro. Ela não era a única que percebia as mudanças no garoto.

"Err, com licença." Disse Naruto meio sem jeito.

"Ei garota, vaza." Disse Sakura sem muita paciência. A menina logo reconheceu Sakura, todos conheciam a kunoichi era forte e bonita, a garota resolveu sair dali antes de levar um soco.

"Hum, essas meninas, eu não sei o que deu nas pessoas dessa vila, de repente esqueceram de me tratar mal e começaram a me abraçar."

"É eu também não sei."

**Perto de você.**

Sakura acordou de vagar, com as lembranças da noite passada em mente, sorriu ao lembrar do beijo que ganhou claro que foi no rosto, mas ainda sentia o corpo esquentar quando lembrava de como ele estivera perto dela. Ele tinha uma missão provavelmente só voltaria dali alguns dias. Sentiria falta dele até lá.

Os dias passavam arrastados quando ele não estava perto. Na recepção do hotel recebeu um recado. Naruto havia voltado e a esperava quando acabasse o turno para treinar. Ela nunca viu um turno passar tão rápido. Quando chegou a área de treinamento Naruto já estava lá.

"Oi" ela disse tímida.

"Vamos começar." Ele disse se preparando, ela estranhou ele estar tão sério.

Logo ele partiu pra cima dela com uma kunai na mão direita. Sakura desviou sem dificuldades e deu um chute nele, ele virou o pé dela com a mão esquerda fazendo-a girar no ar e cair no chão. Sakura levantou rápido e deu um soco no chão criando uma cratera pra que Naruto caísse. Ele pulou para o chão firme sem demonstrar dificuldade.

Sakura tentou dar um soco nele, mas ele segurou a mão dela com força, virando o braço da garota.

"Ahh" Ela sentiu o braço latejar. Ele percebeu que estava quebrando o braço o dela e a virou fazendo-a olhar pra ele. "O que tem de errado?" Ela perguntou sentindo uma dor no peito e os olhos lacrimejarem.

Naruto a soltou, ela se desequilibrou e caiu sentada no chão. Naruto continuava sério, se sentou ao lado dela e colocou as mãos no rosto. "Eu to cansado."

Ele deixou as costas caírem no chão olhando fixo pro céu. "Eu queria ser só mais uma pessoa normal na vila, eu não queria essa coisa dentro de mim. Eu não queria colocar todo mundo em risco."

"Naruto, isso..." Sakura foi impedida de continuar.

"Essas garotas que ficam atrás de mim o tempo todo, elas fazem isso só porque querem desafiar os pais, elas sabem que eles me odeiam, todos querem ficar longe de mim."

"Não diga isso Naruto, você tem muitos amigos."

"Eu só queria respeito, e você."

Sakura se deitou ao lado dele. Ele retirou as mãos dos olhos e olhou pra ela, ela sorria. Ela passou as mãos nos cabelos dele, eram macios, ela já sabia disso.

"Sabe Naruto, quando você nasceu, os anjos se reuniram e decidiram tornar um sonho realidade. Então eles espalharam poeira da lua nos seus cabelos dourados." Ela acariciou o rosto do garoto, fazendo-o desejá-la mais ainda. "E eles espalharam luz das estrelas em seus olhos azuis. E é por isso que todas as garotas da cidade te seguem por toda parte." Naruto não conteve os seus impulsos e depositou uma mão na cintura da garota, a sentiu tremer com o toque e gostou de provocar essas reações nela, se aproximou mais. Sentiu-a tocar-lhe os lábios. "Elas querem ficar perto de você, exatamente como eu."

Naruto já não conseguia mais parar de imaginar como era sentir aquela boca na sua. Não conteve a vontade e roubou um beijo da garota. Macios. As mãos dele a trouxeram pra perto, as dela se enroscavam nos cabelos dele. Ele aprofundava o beijo cada vez mais. Ela sentia a língua dele tão carinhosa e depois tão selvagem, as mãos a tocando, apertando, aquilo só podia ser um sonho.

"Eu te amo Naruto." Ela sussurrou após separarem o beijo em busca de ar.

Ele sorriu e a beijou mais uma vez.

"Sinto muito atrapalhar, mais eu tenho que treinar." Sakura e Naruto se separaram corados ao ouvir a voz do ex sensei.

"Kakashi, hum, a gente já tava..." Sakura tentava se explicar.

"Sei, sei."

"Vamos." Naruto pegou a mão de Sakura.

"Hei Naruto." Chamou Kakashi fazendo-o voltar a fitar o sensei.

"Já tava na hora!"

Sakura fica vermelha, mas Naruto apenas acena com a cabeça, continuando seu caminho até a casa de Sakura.

"Bem, então eu te vejo amanhã?" Perguntou ele.

"Sim. Naruto, você já conquistou o respeito de todo mundo aqui."

"Obrigado Sakura." Naruto deu mais um beijo nela e ela abriu a porta da casa. "Hey Sakura"

"O que?"

"Eu sempre amei você."

**Owari!**

* * *

Gostou? manda reviews. Críticas? Por favor mandem, mas desde que seja acompanhada de uma sugestão!

Bjundas!


End file.
